


Thankful To The Weather

by Sinnamonbread



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but its ok bc wonwoo is a good friend, i love my pure boys, meanie, mingyu is afraid of thunder and lightning, save this pure boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamonbread/pseuds/Sinnamonbread
Summary: Wonwoo flopped over the side of the couch and began digging around in the cushions for his absentmindedly discarded cellular device. He didn't care all that much for it other than the fact that he had a higher score in candy crush than Mingyu did and he, of course, used it for bragging rights,





	Thankful To The Weather

Wonwoo drew the heavy curtains open to let some light into the dark apartment he shared with his childhood friend, Kim Mingyu. The grey clouded sky let in a dim light that gave the messy room a beautiful chilling glow which reminded the boy of all the reasons this was the place he called his home. Mingyu being one of them. 

He vaguely remembers his roommate leaving earlier this morning to meet a classmate at a cafe nearby to study, but it happened too early for him to recall it fully. He, however, definitely did not remember the younger grabbing an umbrella before he left, despite being reminded by "yours truly" multiple times. The rain outside was starting to pick up and he could hear the droplets bouncing off the window. Chills of cold and worry, though he would later deny the worry part, ran through his body. Surely Mingyu could take care of himself in this situation right? He was a grown ass man. But even after trying to convince himself he was worrying for nothing the feeling still hadn't disappeared. He perched himself on the arm rest of their old worn couch and kept his gaze fixed on the window.

Wonwoo shrunk further into his warm sweater as his last attempt to escape but let out a loud frustrated sigh when once again it crawled back and ate at his conscience. The pace of the rain picked up again and all that could be heard throughout the apartment was the thud of the pouring rain against the old building. Booming thunder and flashing lighting followed and that was when he decided it was actually ok to worry.

Wonwoo flopped over the side of the couch and began digging around in the cushions for his absentmindedly discarded cellular device. He didn't care all that much for it other than the fact that he had a higher score in candy crush than Mingyu did and he, of course, used it for bragging rights. His hand came in contact with the cold screen and he gave himself a mental pat on the back. Quickly, he unlocked his phone and hunted Mingyu’s contact down, but right as he was about to press call he heard the door being unlocked. Again he tossed his phone to only god knows where and hopped off the couch to approach the door. 

"Mingyu, I was just about to call you-" The younger stepped inside, his face tilted towards the floor, and shut the door. his shoulders tensed in a hiccup and Wonwoo stood beside him, confused. 

It was when the he lifted his head and met Wonwoo’s eyes that the older could clearly see how terrified he was. Every strike of lightning and crash of thunder had Mingyu curling into himself further and bringing him closer to tears. He was soaked entirely, shivering from the cold and all Wonwoo could do in that moment was stare in shock.

"Wonwoo?-" his voice caught in his throat as he tried to keep his breathing steady but it sent him into a bout of sobs and hiccups instead. He tried desperately to wipe the tears away from his eyes as soon as they fell. 

Wonwoo quickly tried to find words to comfort the younger but he was at a complete loss. Instead he pulled the other into a gentle hug and accommodated as much of his weight as he could. Mingyu leaned into his chest and gripped at the olders sweater, staining it with fresh tears and muffling his sobs. His breathing eventually settled after a few minutes of Wonwoo rubbing soothing circles into his back, though every time the lightning flashed or the thunder growled he would jump and clench his fists tighter in the older’s shirt. 

"Mingyu, please look at me," Wonwoo said gently while taking the taller's anxious face in his warm hands and running his thumbs across the tear stains that streamed down his cheeks. "It's going to be ok, I promise, please go change before you catch a cold. I'll go make some tea." 

"No!" He interjected franticly, surprising Wonwoo.

Mingyu went quiet again as he took a hold of the olders hands on his face as his eyes fluttered shut "Please stay with me." he said in a near whisper, a shaky breath followed.

Wonwoo nodded slowly, more than willing to comply, and said in a weak voice to be heard only by the boy in front of him "ok."

He picked out a pair of sweats and a hoodie to throw in the dryer to warm while Mingyu ran a bath for himself. They would be nice and cozy by the time he was finished bathing. Mingyu felt a lot more relaxed as he couldn't hear much over the loud sound of the tub filling, he was still on edge as he called for the older to accompany him once again. Wonwoo entered the bathroom shyly and sat beside the tub, running his hands gently through the taller's damp hair. Mingyu relaxed and sunk deeper into the steaming water. The older’s presence was soothing and familiar and brought him ease

Soon even the random bouts of thunder and flashing light didn't faze Mingyu at all. When his fingers became pruney and his bath water started to get cold he decided it was time to get out. 

“I put your change of clothes into the dryer so they would be warm by the time you were finished. I’ll get them while you dry your hair,” Wonwoo stood and handed the taller a towel from the shelf, eyeing him sternly. “Do it properly too. Otherwise you’ll increase your already high chances of getting a cold.” 

Mingyu gave him a huge smile and a laugh that could cut the clouds outside in half. It tickled something in his heart and he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. “Thanks for caring Hyung, I’ll do my best.” 

At that Wonwoo made his great escape to the laundry room to retrieve the now super warm clothes and brought them back for Mingyu to put on. 

After Mingyu was dressed, wrapped in a huge blanket, and settled into the old couch, Wonwoo felt a huge sense of relief wash over him. The rain outside had resolved to just light pitter patters against the window and he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. 

“How does tea sound?” Wonwoo asked but silence hung between them for too long before he looked over to see the younger fast asleep. He laughed under his breath but supposed that crying would definitely exhaust you to that point. 

He stood by the edge of the couch and leaned down to look more closely at the other boy’s peaceful sleeping face. It was still swollen from crying but it retained all of the soft curves and gentle angles he knew so well. The same tickling in his heart returned once again but this time it began to ache. He isn't sure what washed over him in that moment but he didn't care to fight it as he carefully smoothed Mingyu’s hair away from his forehead and left a gentle kiss. Feeling confused at his own actions, he left into the kitchen to boil water for tea. Even if Mingyu wasn't awake, Wonwoo still wanted some. 

After he set the teapot on the burner, he took a seat on the stool next to the counter and leaned his head against his arm. The entire apartment was silent except for the very light and serene melody of the rain outside. He drifted off unintentionally and the loud whistle of the teapot is what brought him out of it. He took his glasses off of his face and rubbed his eyes in attempt to wipe the blur away. He blinked a few times, returning them to their perch on the bridge of his nose and was surprised to see Mingyu standing over the pot and pouring two mugs. 

“I thought you were asleep?” 

Mingyu shook his head but the other couldn't see enough of his face to tell what expression he was making. “I was drifting off but then something sudden kept me awake, I decided to confront it when I heard the teapot go off,” He stood straight and turned to face the older dead on. He looked really serious and It was off putting to Wonwoo because he knew exactly what the younger was talking about. The anxiety bubbled in his chest and all he could feel was regret. 

“Mingyu if this is about- I mean- I don't want this to ruin our friendship- I’m really sorry,” Wonwoo stuttered out in an attempt to fix the situation and choked on his words. God what was he thinking, Mingyu probably thinks hes-

“Hyung wait,” his expression did a whole 360 as his features softened in concern. “That's not how it is, really,” He took a step towards the older boy and cupped his face with gentle hands “It gave me courage actually. I just wanted to make sure I knew for sure that you actually feel that way about me. Don't be shy though because I guarantee our feelings are the same.”  
His smile was shy but encouraging and Wonwoo couldn't help the way his cheeks flushed and his breathing grew erratic. His shoulders immediately lost the tension and again he felt the worry drain from his body.  
He wasn't expecting this at all. He always told himself that his feelings for his best friend would be completely one sided, but now that he was sitting here in front of Mingyu it was very clear to him that it was mutual. 

Wonwoo felt an airy giggle escape from his chest and he looked into the other’s eyes that were full of trust and curiosity. “I’ve never been good with words and you know that.” He slid his hands over the younger’s, still on his face and moved them down to place them on his shoulders. Then, taking a stand, he pressed his body against Mingyu’s and rested his hands on the back of the taller’s neck. They made brief eye contact before Wonwoo leaned up to close the distance and pressed a short but sweet kiss to the others soft lips. 

Both of their faces burned and their hearts pounded in their chests. “Since you're no good with words, i'll say it on behalf of both of us.” Mingyu smiled brightly and pressed his forehead against the shorter’s.

“I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually rewrote one of my old fanfics if you wanted to try you could find it on wattpad but it would not be advised bc its cringe and this one is better I promise. I might go back to alter the ending because it seemed a little bit abrupt but i couldnt think of anything else to add so we'll see.


End file.
